


Smooth

by kakera



Series: First and Last and Always [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Facial Shaving, M/M, Shaving, Slice of Life, sidefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After experiencing facial hair for the first time, Mutsuki decides it's time to shave it off. Shirazu is eager to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Sidefic to [Begin Again](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4719521) (fits between Chapters 20 & 21) but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> Happened whilst talking to Sazzykins about ShiraMu!
> 
> For once this isn't a gift fic for Sazzykins, but Hello, Fren. *waves*

Standing before the bedroom mirror, Tooru Mutsuki studied his reflection. He scrutinised his face, and passed a hand over the hair that covered his jaw and upper lip. Mutsuki had been delighted when the first downy hairs had begun to sprout from his chin. He had proudly shown them to Shirazu, who had smiled and hugged him, happy that Mutsuki was happy.

For the past few weeks, Mutsuki had enjoyed the experience of facial hair. It made him look tougher and had unexpectedly gained him a bit of respect from older colleagues at the bureau. But after contemplating his ever-thickening beard, Mutsuki reached the conclusion that it wasn't for him. The growth was a triumph, but it didn't suit his aesthetic: when it came to his face, Mutsuki preferred the smooth, clean-shaven look.

"I think I'll shave it off," he announced to Shirazu, who was lounging on the bed with a magazine.

Shirazu sat up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't really like it. And it makes kissing feel kind of weird, doesn't it?"

"It isn't weird," Shirazu's reply was affectionate. "Kissing you always feels good."

Mutsuki smiled. "Well, I'm still going to shave it."

Shirazu tilted his head. "...you haven't shaved before, have you?" he realised. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these things were entirely new experiences to Mutsuki.

"No, I haven't," Mutsuki chuckled. He was looking forward to his first shave.

"Leave it to me!" Leaping from the bed, Shirazu grabbed Mutuski's hand. "I'll teach you to shave, Tooru!"

Mutsuki's eyes widened as Shirazu tugged him into the bathroom. "But you don't need to, Ginshi, I--"

"No buts. I'm the squad leader, I have to look out for you guys. And if that includes teaching my favourite person how to shave, that's what I'll do!" Shirazu gave him a cheerful smile as he took a can of shaving foam from the bathroom cabinet. He hummed a cheerful tune as he squirted a blob of it into his palm.

Mutsuki groaned inwardly. Shirazu's heart was in the right place, even if his help was somewhat unneeded. It would hurt Shirazu's feelings to decline, and he wasn't harming anyone. His eagerness to help was sweet, really.

"Go on then," Mutsuki sighed, deciding to go along with it. "Teach me how to shave."

 

Five minutes later, they both stood before the bathroom mirror, faces lathered with white shaving foam. Mutsuki leaned against the sink and gave the impression of listening attentively whilst Shirazu talked.

"So once you're all lathered up, you take your razor and draw it carefully like--ouch!" Shirazu pulled the razor away and hurriedly tore off a tiny square of toilet paper to blot the blood from the cut. "Well, don't cut yourself. That's an example of what not to do!" Shirazu laughed sheepishly. "What you really have to do is shave like thi--god dammit!" He held a hand to his face as more blood began to stain the white foam.

Mutsuki smiled faintly and retrieved the razor from Shirazu's hand. "Come here, Ginshi."

Mutsuki gently tilted Shirazu's head back and began to shave him, a look of concentration on his face. The razor swept smoothly over Shirazu's skin, the blades following the contours of his throat, whisking away the stubble that had appeared since the day before

Shirazu realised he was holding his breath, but he didn't dare exhale until Mutsuki stopped to rinse the excess foam from the razor. His pulse thumped as Mutsuki brought the razor to his neck again, the blade never leaving a mark. Shirazu wouldn't let anybody else do this. He wouldn't trust them not to cut him. But Mutsuki was surprisingly good, and this new, careful intimacy felt nice.

When Sasaki happened to glance into the bathroom on his way past, he smiled at the scene. Mutsuki's gaze was intense and caring as he wielded the razor, his free hand gently resting upon Shirazu's jaw as he continued the shave. Shirazu's eyes were closed, his lips curved in the tiniest of smiles. The atmosphere was peaceful and cosy. Not wanting to disturb them, Sasaki crept away.

Once Mutsuki had finished, he smiled sweetly at Shirazu's expression. His partner's lips were half-parted and he looked almost blissful. Mutsuki wanted to kiss him, but stopped himself when he realised his face was still covered in shaving foam. Instead, Mutsuki squeezed Shirazu's shoulder and started his own shave.

Opening his eyes, Shirazu splashed water on his face to rinse off the excess foam, then patted dry with a towel. He studied his reflection in the mirror, running a hand over his previously stubbly chin and marvelling at what a good job Mutsuki had done. Shirazu quirked a brow, eyes meeting Mutsuki's in the mirror. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I watched my father when I was a kid," Mutsuki replied, pausing to rinse the razor. "And I shaved my legs for years, to fit in at school." He continued shaving, swiftly ridding his jaw of foam and hair.

"...you didn't need my help, did you?" Shirazu realised guiltily. He perched on the edge of the bath, watching Mutsuki shave. "But I forced it on you. I'm sorry, Tooru."

"It's okay, Ginshi." Finishing up, Mutsuki smiled, pleased with his smooth, clean-shaven reflection. He turned to Shirazu. "I know you wanted to help."

"I'm sorry. I'll ask next time." Shirazu took Mutsuki's hands. "You look good, Tooru. You always do."

"Thanks." Smiling, Mutsuki leaned down and captured Shirazu's lips with his own.

Shirazu kissed back lovingly, heart thudding with contentment.

When Mutsuki broke the kiss, he smiled happily. "Feels much better without the beard."

"Yeah?" Shirazu smiled back.

"Yeah. But I'd better kiss you again, just to be certain..."

Eyes fluttering closed, Mutsuki drew his partner into another kiss. Beards definitely weren't his thing. Kissing felt so much nicer with smooth skin.


End file.
